


Observed Effects of Non-Native Flora on the Gotham-Dwelling Robin

by anthologia



Series: Ornithological Notes on the Gotham-Dwelling Robins [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Consent Issues, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT3, Robincest, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>63!Tim is accidentally exposed to a libido-enhancing substance. Jason and Dick are helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observed Effects of Non-Native Flora on the Gotham-Dwelling Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sex pollen square on my h/c bingo card. 
> 
> Content warnings: observed consent issues inherent in the sex pollen trope. There is an implied set of pre-agreed-upon guidelines that Jason, Dick, and Tim set up, but this is h/c and it's clear that Tim is basically drugged throughout.

The message from Red Robin is simple and succinct. She’s been exposed to a libido enhancer and needs Dick and Jason to meet her at her place to deal with it. It’s the kind of fucked up thing that pretty much no normal person could possibly predict, so obviously they already put together guidelines to deal with it. The thing about drugs like these is that they aren’t dangerous on their own, just _distracting_. The main problem is the way the really strong ones railroad through your ability to make reasonable, conscious decisions.

Dick makes it to her place first, then Jason, and then there’s nothing to do but wait for her. Or there wouldn’t be if Jason hadn’t given him this _look_ and pointed out that they might as well entertain themselves until she shows up. It’s a terrible plan because Jason is a _filthy_ kisser, and they really don’t need to get worked up before Tim’s even there, but what can you do? Dick’s so distracted that he almost misses when she gets in until he hears her letting out a moan that’s just shy of pained.

They break the kiss, and Jason smirks like the asshole he is. “Sorry we got the party started without you, Babybi – “ He stops talking abruptly when she just drops to her knees and mouths at the outline of his dick through his pants, fingers clumsily trying to unbutton them so she can get at it directly.

Dick kneels down next to her and gently takes her hands in his own, stopping her clumsy fumbling. “Hey, Tim. Can you look at me?”

She glances over at him for barely a second before she latches onto him instead, kissing him like his mouth has all the oxygen in the room. Jason whistles. “ _Damn_. She got dosed bad, didn’t she?” He lets his fingertips comb through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp, and she moans like it’s the best thing she’s ever felt. “What do you think? Give her an antidote and keep her occupied ‘til it kicks in?”

When Dick breaks the kiss, Tim just drags her mouth down his skin and starts sucking a bruise into his neck. “I – yeah. Can you get a shot ready? I’m gonna get her to – _ngh –_ the bedroom. Tim, can you – can you stop for a minute?”

When she doesn’t seem to hear him, Dick looks to Jason pleadingly, who just shrugs and helps him stand, bringing Tim with him. “Think that’s a no, Dickie.” He gets his hands on her legs and guides them until they’re wrapped around Dick’s waist. “Go. I’ll be up soon. If you think you can handle her ‘til then,” he adds, because he’s a shit and proud of it.

Dick lets out a shaky laugh while Tim switches her attentions to a spot on his shoulder. “Just hurry. She doesn’t seem to be verbal, it’s kinda worrying me.”

Getting her up to her apartment isn’t too difficult; she already has a direct passage between her actual living area and the crime lab. But when they get through the door, she sticks her hand down his pants and starts stroking his cock, and somehow they only make it as far as the couch.

It’s only a couple minutes until Jason joins them but it feels like forever to Dick’s already-fraying self-control. She’s rocking against him like she’s trying to fuck him through his clothes, and it is an unbelievable relief to have his partner back in this. Not that Tim _isn’t_ a partner, but – he’s not really sure how aware she is of what’s going on outside her little bubble. He still tries to talk to her anyway, taking her face in his hands to force her to look at him. Her pupils are unfocused and blown ridiculously wide. “Tim, Jason’s gonna give you a shot now, okay? You’ll start feeling it soon. It’ll make things a little less… overwhelming for you.”

When she doesn’t answer, Jason shrugs, grabs her arm, and depresses the plunger on the hypodermic. Tim barely flinches, and Dick’s not sure if that’s a good sign because it didn’t hurt her or bad because she didn’t even notice it. He rubs his hand up and down her other arm soothingly, anyway.

“Feel like moving again? Maybe this time make it to the actual bedroom?” Jason asks, and Dick aims a kick at him because Tim’s slipped a hand between their bodies to get her hand on his cock again and it’s not as easy as he makes it look to keep this under control.

“Oh, fuck you,” he adds for good measure, and Jason gets a smirk like he’s about to say something cliché’d like _gladly_ so Dick sends another kick his way.

“Okay, Babybird, time to let go.” Jason leans in for a kiss to grab her attention and then pries her away. She goes with him readily, wrapping her legs around his waist, and Dick might feel a little abandoned if they didn’t look so hot together.

Instead, he tucks himself back into his underwear and tries to gather some semblance of composure before following them. He’s a little sadistically pleased to see that Tim’s already got Jason pumping his hips uselessly against her while she – he tilts his head a little for a better angle – is basically just fucking his mouth with her tongue at this point.

“Not so easy to resist when she’s stuck on you, is it?” he says, and Jason slowly raises his middle finger in Dick’s direction.

Dick chuckles and crawls onto the bed, snags Tim’s attention away from Jason to give him a breather. In a matter of seconds, he has her settled in his lap, grinding down against his cock through his pants again like she never stopped. He lets her kiss him sloppily for a little while before she buries her face in his shoulder, letting out these desperate little moans.

“Please,” she whispers, “Dick, please, please, _please_ ,” and while he’s genuinely relieved that she’s capable of being verbal, he _can’t_ listen to her beg like this. He catches Jason’s eye, and Jason nods.

Tim had stripped out of most of her Red Robin gear before coming to them, so there’s not much left to remove. With Jason helping, it’s a matter of seconds before everything’s off. There’s some vivid bruising coming in on her shoulders that Dick distinctly does not remember being there earlier, but it doesn’t matter because she’s flushed beautifully and staring at him with lust-clouded eyes, and Dick just. _Wants_.

Jason slips an arm around her to press his fingers lightly against her clit, barely brushing skin, and she whimpers so loudly that Dick worries for a second that she’s hurt somewhere they didn’t notice.

“ _Fuck_ , Dick, she’s so wet,” Jason says, sounding a little awed. “How bad do you think she’s been wanting this?” He only _just_ presses his fingers up against her, and she practically sobs.

And Dick gets it, he _really does_ , the urge to tease her while she’s this responsive and desperate and keep going until she can’t take it anymore. Tim’s not always that good at letting go and just _feeling_ like this, and Dick would be lying if he didn’t fantasize sometimes about just taking her _apart_ and laying her out without any of the barriers she likes to put up. But now isn’t the time. “Jay,” he says, a little sharp. “Don’t be mean.”

“Right.” Jason gives her a little apologetic kiss on her shoulder before he curls his fingers up and into her. Dick is pretty sure the look on her face is going to be permanently etched into his corneas, and that’s _fine_ by him.

It doesn’t take her long at all to get into a rhythm, riding Jason’s fingers and rocking up against his palm. Dick is happy to just be here and _watch_ , honestly, but Tim shoves at him unexpectedly, pushes him backwards onto the bed, pulls his cock out, and swallows it down. He means to stop her, he _does_ , but her mouth just feels so _amazing_ and she honestly looks happier and more relaxed now, like blowing him is something she _needed_.

There’s no way he can last long this way, not with Tim sucking him and moaning around his dick while Jason fucks her with his fingers and s _mirks_. Dick just _has_ to grab Jason by the back of his head and kiss that annoying grin off his face. Tim lets out another loud moan, and Dick’s orgasm comes over him so fast he can’t warn her. He _tries_ to pull away, but she won’t let him, sucking down his come like it’s her favorite thing, and he’s –

– Distracted by a quick stab of guilt, because Tim normally _doesn’t_ like swallowing. There’s a few drops of milky white liquid on the side of her lip when she pulls off, and he cleans it off with his thumb before kissing her gently. Whatever guilt he’s feeling, Tim clearly doesn’t care because she takes the kiss from light and careful to hard and dirty within seconds. If he hadn’t literally _just_ come, he’d probably be fully hard again already.

When he breaks the kiss, she’s barely pulled away long enough to get a breath in before she lets out a noise like a sob and comes. And c _omes._ The moment stretches for what feels like forever, long enough that Dick actually gets kind of concerned and starts petting her hair and soothing her gently while Jay keeps fucking her through it with his fingers. By the time she comes down from it, there are tears spilled out onto her cheeks.

“Holy shit,” Jason says, after a few beats of stunned silence.

Tim is – she slumps forward against him, suddenly boneless, and Dick wraps his arms around her while leaning back so she lies down with him. “Hey, Tim. You in there?”

“Dick?” She sounds lost, confused, and his heart aches fiercely with the need to bring her home, even if she’s _right here_. “I don’t. I’m not.”

Jason ducks off the bed and grabs one of the water bottles that’s usually within reach just in case. “You’re okay, Babybird,” he says gently before uncapping the bottle and tilting her head slightly to tip some of it into her mouth.

“I don’t know if it’s over,” Tim whispers, voice a little hoarse, and Dick rubs away one of the tear tracks on her cheek with his thumb.

“That’s okay. We’re here, we’ll take care of you. Let’s just try to rest for now, okay?” Once Jason’s given her almost the whole bottle of water, Dick starts petting her head again, silently willing her to get some sleep. “Just rest,” he repeats. “We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
